A (Formerly) Bad day
by Wolfingsmeier
Summary: Setiap manusia punya retakan rentan di jiwanya. Besar atau kecil, jelas atau tersembunyi. Adilnya, pasti ada sesuatu-atau seseorang, mungkin-yang bisa menguatkan retakan itu. Awalnya Shizuo tidak percaya, tapi dia bisa apa lagi selain memercayainya ketika harinya begitu buruk, sementara Izaya di rumah menunggunya dengan lengan terentang? Fluufffyyy Shizaya, Oneshot w/Omake
1. Chapter 1

Hai~ Wolvie disini, dan ini fanfiction pertama saya yaaaaaaayy~~ (*｀◇´*)/

rada grogi juga sih ngepost disini σ(´ω｀*) gimana dong ya?

Ini adalah bagian pertama dari dua bagian, dimana hubungan mereka dilihat dari sudut pandang Shizuo, yang menurut saya mirip singa tanpa kawanan ε＝（‐ω‐；；）tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang kamu punya Izaya..

Jadi tolong jangan heran jika banyak sisi baik Izaya yang dibahas bukannya sisi baik Shizuo, saya harap anda mengerti LOL

Disclaimer bahwa Durarara!, karakter didalamnya, dan semuanya bukanlah milik saya.

Oke, Silakan membaca! saya harap bisa dinikmati. *bows*

~Wolvie

* * *

Pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka penuh semangat.

"Shizu-chan!"

Izaya yang baru mandi berlari dan melompat duduk ke pangkuan Shizuo yang tersentak kaget, cengengesan dengan mata berkilat jenaka. Shizuo meletakkan buku yang tadinya sedang dia baca ke meja tidur untuk menanggapi si kutu yang tampaknya sedang riang.

"Apa?"tanyanya, mencoba menebak rencana Izaya kali ini dari mata merahnya. Tapi tidak terbaca apapun disana—laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

Lalu mencium pipi Shizuo cepat—membuatnya merona tanpa sadar. Baru saja Shizuo akan bertanya ada apa untuk kedua kalinya(dengan sedikit merah masih tertinggal di pipinya), Izaya memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Salah tingkah mendasari gerakan canggung Shizuo—dari jarak sesempit itu, lembabnya kulit segar Izaya yang baru mandi dan aroma shampo dari rambut basahnya terasa.

Ada apa? Serius deh.

Tapi menyadari ada hal yang aneh, Shizuo menuruti instingnya untuk tidak bertanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Izaya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ingatlah ada aku di rumah."bisiknya, nyaris samar."Kalaupun kau didepak dan disepak, ditolak, dibuang, dan disisihkan di luar sana pun. Pulanglah. Ada aku." Shizuo merasakan jemari Izaya mengusap belakang kepala Shizuo dan menyelip diantara rambut pirangnya.

'_Pulanglah, ada aku.'_

Shizuo tertegun. Tenggorokannya tercekat menyadari apa yang Izaya bicarakan. Dahinya berkerut, ia menelan ludah. Berharap kata-kata mencekal bisa keluar dari mulutnya, tapi tidak bisa. Kata-kata Izaya terlalu benar, terlalu sesuai dengan keadaannya.

Bagaimana Izaya tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari itu? Sepahit apa hari itu baginya. Sesakit apa mengalami nostalgia tentang hal-hal yang ingin dia lupakan, hanya karena kejadian siang tadi. Sesulit apa menahannya tetap di dalam tubuh tanpa menumpahkannya seperti seharusnya.

Shizuo tahu Izaya tahu, dan dia tidak berkomentar barang sepatah kata pun. Masih dalam diam, kedua lengannya terulur melingkari pinggang Izaya dan menariknya mendekat. Izaya membiarkannya membenamkan wajah di bahunya. Dia mengerti sekuat apa pun manusia, dia tetap punya kelemahan. Dan yang Shizuo tahu, adilnya, pasti ada sesuatu—atau seseorang, yang bisa menguatkan kelemahan itu. Yang keduanya tidak tahu, adalah mereka adalah orang itu bagi satu sama lain.

"Kamu hebat tidak mengamuk."tambah Izaya."Hanya karena anaknya mengintip dari balik kakinya. Kamu memang sayang anak kecil ya, Padahal dia kurang ajar. Ne? Mengataimu laki-laki bodoh, tidak tahu diri, tidak seharusnya berada disini…"ujarnya tenang, ujung jari-jarinya membelai akar rambut Shizuo."Kau tidak memikirkan kata-katanya kan?"

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Antara iya dan tidak—dia begitu emosi saat itu, hingga giginya bergemeletuk dan tangannya mengepal kuat meninggalkan bekas kuku yang dalam—tapi setelah dia pulang, serius, marahnya surut. Tapi kata-kata tua bangka itu menyakitkan bukan hanya karena kejam, tapi juga karena ada suara dari kepala Shizuo yang membenarkan kata-katanya. Tepatnya karena itulah dia tidak mengamuk ataupun membentak—karena benarnya itu menyakitkan.

Itu membawa serta semua masa lalunya—yang tidak enak dikenang—datang bertamu dalam kepalanya. Mengacau. Membisikkan bahwa kata-kata pria itu benar, meskipun sisi lainnya ingin menolak. Tapi lihat! Itu benar.. buktinya, hal-hal seperti itu terjadi padamu dulu.., ya kan?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak, Shizuo tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dulu. Yang nyata sekarang adalah bahwa Shizuo tidaklah sendirian lagi. Buktinya adalah kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang dekap sekali ia erat, seerat pegangan seseorang yang akan jatuh ke jurang pada seutas tambang.

"Kesabaran itu hal yang baik."kata Izaya, anehnya, dengan lembut."Jangan pikirkan kata-katanya, apalagi soal kau yang lebih baik tidak hidup. Ya nggak lah, dia pikir dia siapa.. Ne?"

Iya, benar. Benar juga..

Perlahan, suara-suara negatif dari kepalanya terkalahkan oleh suara Izaya yang menggema lembut disana. Kepercayaan diri dan ketenangan merasuki dada Shizuo dan menyebar, membuka matanya lebar-lebar pada kenyataan di depannya.

Bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada Izaya di pelukannya, dan itu cukup. Tidak perlu memedulikan masa lalu yang kelam. Dia sudah cukup belajar darinya, dan perlahan namun pasti belajar beranjak dari sana. Dan siapa yang menemaninya keluar dari lingkaran setan bernama trauma itu? Izaya.

Ah… Ingin sekali dia utarakan itu semua. Bahwa Izayalah penguat kelemahannya. Bahwa Shizuo berusaha menahan diri, dan berhasil, sebagian karena Izaya juga. Bahwa mungkin, Shizuo akan tetap jadi orang tersisihkan dan anak pinggiran bila Izaya tidak memeluknya dan mengajaknya bangkit bersama. Bila Izaya dan Shizuo adalah individu yang terpisah dari populasi, maka takkan lagi jika mereka berdua. Biarlah mereka hanya berdua, karena itu cukup.

Juga bahwa kini Izaya telah menjadi separuh kewarasannya.

Separuh langkahnya saat ia harus dipapah,

Separuh nafasnya saat beban di dadanya begitu menyesakkan,

Separuh harinya dimana waktu bergulir cepat di sisinya.

Separuh hatinya dimana Shizuo takkan lengkap tanpanya.

"Shizu-chan~? Bengong ya."Izaya menoleh sedikit pada Shizuo di bahunya, dan mendapati Shizuo masih membenamkan wajah di bahunya."Jawab dong."

Shizuo bukanlah perangkai kata yang baik seperti Izaya. Begitu banyak deretan kalimat di kepalanya, dan saat itu dia sedang merangkai kalimat terakhir dalam pernyataannya;

Bahwa Izaya adalah separuh hidupnya yang selama ini dia cari, yang sejak dulu dipanggil-panggil tanpa hasil oleh separuh miliknya dari dasar hatinya yang gelap dan dingin.

Dan kini dia menemukannya. Dan dia lebih dari bahagia. Tapi bagaimana mengatakan itu semua? Shizuo tidak bisa. Memutuskan untuk menyalurkan kata-katanya lewat tindakan, didorongnya tubuh Izaya sedikit sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan. Mata cokelat Shizuo seakan menelusup ke pikiran Izaya lewat mata merahnya sendiri. Shizuo menarik napas, semoga perasaannya tersampaikan.

Ibu jari Shizuo terangkat dan dengan gemetar menyibakkan poni Izaya. Dia menunduk untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di dahi pria yang menatapnya lekat-lekat itu, dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha menyalurkan cintanya dari sana, sepenuh hati. Dia merasakan lengan Izaya melingkari pinggangnya sendiri.

Lalu apa?

Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya di dahi Izaya, lalu kembali memeluknya, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sungguh saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Shizuo berharap dia bisa bicara sebaik Izaya. Tapi hanya ini yang dia bisa. Jadi dia lakukan—sambil memeluk Izaya—hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya—seerat mungkin , merasakan nafasnya senyata mungkin, dan dengan suara rendah bergetar yang dipaksakan untuk keluar sejelas mungkin, dia berkata tepat di telinga Izaya,

"Aku cinta padamu."

Tiga kata sederhana.

Itu cukup.

Bagi Shizuo, ataupun Izaya.

* * *

Oke.. mungkin Review anda akan sangat berarti bagi pemula ini. Karena itu berarti anda membaca cukup teliti untuk menemukan bagian yang menurut anda baik dan buruk..., dan dari sisi saya, tentu saja review sangat mendukung! setidaknya itu adalah bukti nyata ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saya.. (´ー｀)

Saya berterimakasih anda telah membaca, dan akan amat-sangat berterimakasih jika anda bersedia mereview.

Bahasa saya kaku sekali.

Okelah, ini kan masih awal-awal.. saya jaim dulu, boleh kan.

~Wolvie


	2. Omake LOL

Izaya bergelung mendekat, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Shizuo yang tampaknya terpancar tanpa henti dari sosok besar yang memeluknya itu. Dia mendengkur lembut, merasa nyaman dan siap tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Shizu-chan."gumamnya samar, teredam dari dada Shizuo.

"Ya.."

"Nyaman sekali memelukmu begini. Ah, langsung jadi ngantuk~"Izaya mengeratkan pelukannya di bawah lengan Shizuo."Aku tidur."

Sementara Shizuo belum. Ya, hangat, empuk dan nyaman, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Itu mengganggunya sedikit.

Darimana Izaya tahu—oh tunggu, dia informan—bagaimana Izaya tahu kejadian itu sampai detil? Hingga kata-katanya, dan soal anak pria itu di balik kakinya..

Itu mengerikan.

Dirundung penasaran yang menghantui, dia tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba posisinya jadi tidak nyaman. Dan dia tidak bisa bergeser mencari titik nyaman karena si kecil di pelukannya ini. Dia mendesah panjang.

Tidak tahan.

Ragu-ragu, dibelainya pipi Izaya dengan ibu jarinya, berharap dia bangun. Dan ya, dengan gerakan selembut itu pun, kelopak mata Izaya mengangkat malas. Mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum menatapnya, tatapannya antara bingung, sebal, dan mengantuk.

"Apa?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Lalu apa masalahku?"Oh, ini dia,si penggerutu-bangun-tidur.

"Separuhnya karena kamu."

Izaya memutar bola matanya,"baik, dan aku harus apa?"

"Beritahu aku. Aku penasaran,"Shizuo menggaruk belakang kepalanya,"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kejadian itu sampai hal-hal terdetailnya? Jangan-jangan kau tahu juga merek baju pria itu."

Mata Izaya melebar sebelum menyipit lagi karena tawa kecil yang menghiasi wajah ngantuknya. Sempat-sempatnya Shizuo terpesona. Tapi di ujung tawa Izaya tidak ada jawaban. Dia kembali bergelung di pelukan Shizuo, menarik selimut menutupi bahunya. Shizuo mengerutkan dahi .

"Hei, kutu." Dia mencolok pipi Izaya dengan jarinya,"Jawab."

"Bawel banget sih."gerutu Izaya,"Baiklah, kukatakan. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku takkan mengulang. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu sampai detail?... "

Shizuo menurut dan memasang telinga.

"Jawabannya adalah…"Dia menggantung kalimatnya."Dengan cara yang sama dengan yang menyebabkan kau takkan pernah bisa selingkuh dariku."

Shizuo mengerutkan dahi."Apa maksudmu—"

"Yak, waktu habis. Izaya mengantuk dan butuh tidur walau harus mengabaikan Shizu-chan. Selamat malam."

Tidak terima, Shizuo mendorong Izaya menjauh darinya."Apa-apaan itu! Jawab yang benar!" Tapi Izaya memeluknya erat sekali, keras kepala, enggan melepaskan lengannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak banyak bergerak? Jadi pusing aku."gerutunya."Lagipula Shizu-chan…"

"Apa lagi?"desis Shizuo.

"Kau tahu informasi dariku tidak gratis."

Sumpah, Shizuo bisa mendengar cengiran lebar dari suaranya.


End file.
